The present invention relates to a demagnetizer, and more particularly to a magnetic head demagnetizer.
Magnetic head demagnetizers or degaussers are already known, as well as their use for demagnetizing magnetic heads of tape recorders, tape players and similar arrangements. The reasons for providing such degaussers is that the magnetic heads of recording or reproducing arrangements acquire some residual magnetism during their use, so that the quality of the recording and the quality of the rendition suffer. Therefore, it is necessary, from time to time, to demagnetize the magnetic heads of tape recorders or tape players, especially in high fidelity equipment.
This problem has already been recognized and various models of degaussers are already on the market. However, these conventional degaussers are disadvantageous as far as their cost, durability and utilization are concerned. In most of the known degaussers, a plurality of components is present which are connected to one another in a rather complex and laborious way.